Kyzer II
Kyzer being a more altered version of the name Kaiser, is a Semi-Main Character in the Nel and Ichigo Saga, being a Future Character sent back to warn people of certain Events. Overview Inspiration of Creation Kyzer was created to be the son of Baston and Akro through an msn roleplay. There is not much more to say about Kyzer's creation other than he was to appear in a fan based comic known as Dragonball AU. Appearance Kyzer has Pitch Black Hair, with blue streaks throughout it, It is of a flat mushroom cut, with a few strands that move out from the forehead. He wears a white Tank shirt that is encaged by a black collared shirt. To finish his look he has dark grey pants, brown boots and piercing light blue eyes. Personality Kyzer is a very calm and relaxed person, he's always there when needed, and will always show the kindness and gratitude that his mother taught him, sometimes opting to have some arrogant moments like his saiyan father. History Where Kyzer was born, was a world where problems occured one after another. Nel and Ichigo were planning an insurrection against Earth and with it Cloud and Baston opted to use the Fusion technique to put a stop to them. However when Cloustan was formed, Baston's neutral nature made it easier for Cloustan to lose his mind and attack the people rather than save it. While it ended Nel and Ichigo's Insurrection, it created another problem, which saw the end of Cloud and Baston. To prevent this Kyzer went back in time to prevent this from happening, and perhaps end any hopes of Nel and Ichigo's Insurrection. Space Invaders Arc Kyzer played a big part in the Space Invaders arc, getting Baston out of the battle ground and into a healing tank as quickly as possible, before stepping into the battle, as a freshly transformed Super Saiyan and Ascended then to Ultra Super Saiyan a while later. He was able to succesfully kill off several people in the process, being a hero with his family and friends. Dragonball Arc Kyzer played a big part in the Dragonball Arc, having been in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during the Dracon Arc. But not in the way most would see it. Kyzer took it upon himself to try and calm Baston down; who was going through a major rough patch in his life and wanted to kill people for it. Mira Arc With Mira around and Cloud's sudden fascination towards the female, Kyzer took it upon himself to try and hook the two up, failing miserably in the process. This was also in the time that Baston was destroyed and Kyzer was bent on making Green pay for his crimes. World Tournament Arc The Martial Arts tournament took place during this time, it was Kyzer's first time and hoped he could do well in it. He however lost in the first round after an amazing fight with Nene, he with Marcous and Cloud left to the lookout to resume training, where Kyzer attained Super Saiyan 2. Intergalactic Martial Arts Tournament Preperations Arc With the first Martial Arts torunament taken care of, another Martial Arts tournament had been declared, this time an intergalactic tournament to prove who's universe was the strongest. Baston and Cloud were prepared to enter Bastoud in the tournament, but was ruined when Baston was wished as a female by Aisu. This didn't stop Cloud however as he fused with Kyzer into the mighty Klouzer; who could access all transformations of Cloud, including Super Saiyan 3. Techniques Kamehameha Wave During his growth in the future, Kyzer was taught the Kamehameha wave by Cloud, before he and Baston fused and were killed. Instant Transmission Another Technique Kyzer was taught, this time by the present Cloud. This allowed Kyzer to move from one area to the next at great speeds. Fusions Klouzer K louzer is the fusion of Cloud and Kyzer after the Fusion of Bastoud was removed from existance when Baston was wished as a female. Klouzer is much like that of Bastoud, arrogant, carefree but has a more serious side to him than Bastoud. Klouzer was also capable of attaining Super Saiyan 3 making him a powerful Fusion for the Intergalactic Tournament that was soon to commence. Category:Saiyans Category:Cloud's Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:Nel and Ichigo Saga Characters